


Luck Be A Lady Tonight

by Suaine



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fancy Dress Party, Future Fic, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaine/pseuds/Suaine
Summary: Matt Farrell wears a suit and talks to some people.
Relationships: Matt Farrell/John McClane
Comments: 29
Kudos: 140
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Luck Be A Lady Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlives/gifts).



Matt tugged at his collar and imagined what breathing would feel like if he would ever be allowed to do it again. He hated being dressed up like this even more than John did. He was a free spirit, not a stuffy banker. The voice in his ear crackled to life.

“Stop messing with your tie, kid,” John’s voice came through, deep and vibrant, hot like molten lava. Matt sighed and pretended to cough into his arm.

“I’m forty two years old, McClane, maybe it’s time to stop calling me kid.”

John laughed. “Never, I know how much you like it.”

Matt grinned. Yeah, he did like it. A lot. “We have a job to do,” he said into his mic. “We can discuss the things I like when we got the evidence.” It was a simple job, all things considered. The commissioner had asked John to draw out some undesirable element in the upper echelons of the NYPD and what better time to do it than at this very fancy dinner party. Cops like John didn’t normally get invited but he was technically about to retire. Again. And people really liked rubbing shoulders with the great John McClane when he wasn’t asking for something unreasonable, like better pay for police men or mandatory counseling after fire fights, because John was a much more comfortable scapegoat than he was a union member.

“I’m really not sure how you talked me into this,” Matt sighed, but that was a blatant lie. He knew exactly how it had happened. Because Holly had invited them to family christmas and as much progress as they had all made to make peace, Jack still hated Matt’s guts, and he could imagine a million things more pleasant than being in a room with a McClane who wanted him dead. Because McClanes were really good at making that happen.

Matt could see John on the other side of the room and okay, yeah, he could see the benefit of these suits. John looked stunning. Between the two of them, John had done less of the aging the last twelve years. Matt enjoyed the view when he noticed a small commotion.

“Incoming on your left,” Matt said, as he spotted the man dragging what was presumably his date across the entire dance floor, aiming directly for John. “Looks like someone has recognized you.”

There were always a few people who recognized John, something that was endlessly amusing to Matt. John hated the spotlight that came with being a hero. He’d nearly get himself killed throwing a car at a helicopter, but god forbid he’d have to listen to someone gush about it. It made him cranky.

Matt laughed. “Good luck with that one, he looks like a fan.”

John’s eyes zeroed in on him and Matt could see the plea there. He shook his head and mimed that he’d have to circle the room for both of them, now that John was distracted. He didn’t break into a laugh but it was a close thing. Oh, he’d probably pay for that later, but it was worth it.

Matt kept an eye on John as he weaved in and out of conversations. Most people didn’t have any idea who he was, and that was the point. Matt looked unassuming, white and perfectly conservative if he was made up like this. He could pretend to be a Republican and John, well, John always said if he’d vote, he’d vote Republican. But that was before the fire sale, mostly, and definitely before Russia. John knew a thing or two about what went on behind the scenes of politics and just exactly how much money was worth to these people. He’d been quietly, grudgingly voting blue for years and desperately didn’t want to talk about it.

Matt listened to a few old men talk about what a shame it was that a gay black man was commissioner now. Not in so many words, of course, they were circumspect enough for plausible deniability, but Matt tagged the whole lot of them anyway. The commissioner wanted information and Matt was going to give it to him.

There was a group of younger police and their partners, the women dressed to the nines, the men, except for one, pressed into suits they clearly did not enjoy wearing, and Matt figured it was even odds whether they’d be targets or assets.

He walked over, champagne flute in hand, and stood with his back half to the group. His mics were good enough to cover the entire conversation and he didn’t want to give them any reason to change their tune.

A tall woman, clearly police if her posture was anything to go by, sneered at something in the general direction of where Matt had last seen John. “I don’t know why he’s been invited. Cops like that give us all a bad name.”

Hm. Matt’s knuckles tightened.

The man next to her immediately nodded. “Yes, I know what you mean. People like to think he’s a hero, but he’s never met a rule he didn’t break and I don’t think he’s ever even heard of due process.”

Okay, Matt had to admit, they weren’t exactly wrong about that. His assessment went back to potential assets.

The massive black man in the group jumped in and tried to soften the conversation. “Look, if Jake likes him that much, he can’t be all bad. And we’ve broken our fair share of rules, haven’t we? He’s done some pretty amazing things.”

The most dazzlingly dressed woman raised her hand theatrically. “And I’ve heard through the grapevine that he’s here with his husband. I bet you he actually knows Holt personally.”

Matt couldn’t quite hide the blush. They’d only been married for six years and it still made him feel like an impostor in his own life. Married. To John McClane. How did that even happen?

A hush fell over the group as the guy from earlier dragged not just his attractive date, but Matt’s equally attractive husband behind him right back here. Oh no. Matt turned his back fully and gulped the entire glass of champagne.

“Guys, hey! You would not believe who I’ve run into.”

The entire group groaned and Matt knew that feeling. The tall woman spoke again. “Jake, I thought Amy told you not to bring home any more strays.”

John actually laughed at that. “Fancy seeing you here, Diaz.”

“McClane,” she hissed.

Matt needed to get away from this mess and he spied a waiter with a full tray of glasses. He made a beeline and turned to watch the train wreck. Clearly, these were not targets. He could hear the chatter through his headset and tried to pretend it wasn’t mostly about how John had scored such a hot piece of ass. Really. The dazzling and bedazzled woman was called Gina, and she had opinions on Matt’s everything.

Matt circled the room three more times, tagging conversations and pretending he wasn’t getting drunk off expensive bubbly wine.

John found him maybe an hour later with a pained grin and a hand on Matt’s back. All his tension immediately eased out of him. “Hey,” John said, nuzzling into Matt’s neck.

“Hey,” Matt said turning to face John. “Sorry for leaving you there, but, uh-”

John grinned, sharp and wicked and hot. “You don’t like it when they talk about you.”

Matt put his arms around John’s neck. “I’m a hacker, I work in the shadows.”

John snorted. “You haven’t been a hacker for ten years.”

“Security consultant,” Matt said, leaning closer. “Same thing, really. I just wear an uglier hat.”

Closing the distance between them, John pulled him into a searing kiss. Matt let himself get lost in the moment. “Happy anniversary,” John said as he pulled away. “Let’s go home.”

“What about your new friends?”

Laughing, John looked over to wave at the group, who were giving them thumbs up at the blatant PDA. “Holt’s gang, if you can believe it.”

Maybe Holt had actually just tried to do someone a favor, if the large grin on the first guy’s face was any indication. A whole party, a whole sting operation, just to give some kid a chance to meet his hero. Matt laughed.

“Alright, McClane, let’s go home.”


End file.
